Kita
by dark reiz
Summary: Disisimu, menggenggam tanganmu, berjalan bersamamu.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Songfic "kita" (c) dark reiz**

**song "when you tell me thet you love me" (c) Diana Rose**

**Warning ; OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**Summary : Disisimu, menggenggam tanganmu, berjalan bersamamu.**

**Enjoy It's...**

**I wanna call the stars down from the sky**

**I wanna live a day that never dies**

**I wanna change the world only for you**

**All the imposible I want do**

Malam memang selalu menenangkan, udara dingin dengan angin sepoi meringankan penatnya fikiran di siang hari, apalagi dengan melihat taburan kerlap-kerlip indah di langt itu.

_ah andai aku bisa menggapainya.

Itu salah satu impian mustahil yang aku miliki seperti perasaanku yang ingin hidup di suatu hari yang takkan pernah berakhir hanya untuk melihat mu -senyum ceriamu.

Membayangkan mu saja membuat ku merasa bahagia...

Entah apa kau juga bahagia bila mengingatku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku ingin merubah dunia ini untukmu yang selalu tak ku mengerti, padahal tak jarang aku mengikutimu hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan..

Merubah dunia dan melakukan semua hal yang tidak mungkin seperti dirimu agar kau..

_mau melihatku..

"Naruto-kun..."

**I wanna hold you close under the rain**

**I wanna kiss your smile and feel the pain**

**I know what's beautiful looking at you**

**In a world of lies**

**You are the truth**

Sesuatu yang selalu membuat ku tak mengerti akan dirimu, hal yang sama yang membuatku selalu berfikir tentangmu..

Kau yang selalu tersenyum saat apa yang kau terima, aku yakin .. sebenarnya itu menyakitkan..

Membuatku ingin berada di sampingmu dan..

_memelukmu.

Tapi...

Aku tak mampu. Karna..

Kau selalu tersenyum saat semua orang menjauhimu, meneriaki dengan kata kasar mereka yang menghujani hatimu dengan duka yang tak kau tunjukan dan menutupinya dengan senyum itu (lagi).

Andai saja aku mampu ingin sekali saja dalam hidupku ..

_mencium senyum itu, merasakan sakitmu, berbagi bersamaku.

Karna itu aku tahu apa yang menarik dari dirimu saat semua orang tak peduli dengan mu, aku tau di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini...

_kau lah kebenaran.

"Naruto-kun..."

**And baby, everytimeyou touch me**

**I become a hero**

**I'll make you safe**

**No matter where you are and bring you**

**Everything you ask for**

**Nothing is above me**

**I'm shinning like a candle in the dark**

**When you tell me that you love me.**

Ingatkah kau, saat aku benar-benar jatuh terpuruk dengan kenyataan yang aku pun tak mampu tersenyum untuk menutupinya? Saat orang yang kau sayangi terbujur tak berdaya di depan ku, karnaku.

Tapi kau...

Menggenggam tanganku, menamparku berkali-kali dengan ucapan yang membuatku tersadar untuk tetap tegar karna kta bersama memiliki jalan yang sama.

_jalan ninja kita.

Kau yang membuatku menjadi pahlawan.

Membuatku tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama. Saat itu juga aku berjanji pada diriku untuk membuatmu aman, dimanapun kau berada, membawamu untuk bersamaku.

"ne, Hinata-chan apa yang kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Tahukah kau, saat aku bertanya, entah mengapa aku ingin mewujudkan semua yang kau minta, karna aku tahu yang kau inginkan tak pernah...

"a-aku i-ingin bersamamu, N-Narto-kun"

_menyuliktanku.

"aku pun begitu-dattebayou"

Aku yang pernah tak berdaya ini seperti sebatang lilin yang rapuh dan mudah patah, tapi apa kau tau..

_lilin ini menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan saat kau mmengatakan..

"...karna aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

**I wanna make you see**

**Just what I was show you the loneliess**

**And what it does you walked into my life**

**To stop my tears**

**Everything's easy now**

**I have you here**

Selama ini kau yang selalu melihatku apa adanya, aku yang tak sempurna, aku yang membuat mu selalu melihat kesendirian ku, kesepianku...

Karna aku ingin kau mengerti apa arti dirimu masuk dalam hidupku, kau yang menemaniku, mengusir sepiku...

Kau yang mengobati semua luka hatiku,

_penyemangatku -Hinata

Sekarang dan selamanya bersamamu semua akan terasa mudah untuk ku, untuk kita karna kau...

_disisiku dan aku

_disisimu, menggengam tanganmu dan bejalan bersamamu.

**OWARI**

A/N : ampuni saya jika membuat fic yang super absurd ini. Ide terlintas begitu saja saat tak sengaja pula mendengar lagu ini di dalam supermarket. Oh mungkin banyak yang tidak berkenan dan banyak kekurangn di sana-sini, saya author baru yang hanya ingin menambah ilmu di dunia tulis-menulis ini. jadi jangan sungkan jika ada kritik untuk saya, dan tolong sertakan saran, agar saya bisa membuat kreasi yang tentuu lebih baik dari ini TERIMA KASIH

Akhir kata... **REVIEW.**


End file.
